A Shot of Firewhiskey
by AHamby
Summary: Uma dose de Firewhiskey e um desejo eterno. Slash Harry/Ron. Explícito.


**_A Shot of Firewhiskey_**

_A Harry/Ron Fanfiction_

* * *

_**N/A:** Essa fanfic é para maiores de 18 anos, contendo palavras nem assim tão bonitas e algumas até mesmo chulas. É um lemon, contém sexo explícito entre dois homens, leia se gostar do assunto, ou quiser experimentar novas coisas :D E bom, Harry Potter não me pertence, senão eu estaria rico morando na Irlanda, uahsuashuash E bom, certamente, eu estaria na cama com os personagens e não só fazendo fanfics e -q_

_Desejo uma boa leitura o/_

* * *

Lembro-me bem dos passos que dei até a sala comunal e da voz doce de Ron em meus ouvidos. Ele nunca soara tão perfeito quanto na noite de ontem, e digamos que eu nunca havia sentido algo assim por qualquer pessoa, nem Cho, muito menos Ginny. O toque delas nunca se igualaria a forte pegada de meu amigo, ou melhor, meu amante. E quem diria que uma noite mudaria meu ponto de vista a esse ponto?

Os exames finais do sétimo ano eram terríveis. Mesmo depois de ter derrotado Voldemort há dois anos, decidira voltar com Ron para a escola. Não foi uma decisão pouco pensada. Hermione havia voltado para Hogwarts no ano seguinte à batalha, e certamente eu e Ron éramos agora os mais velhos estudantes de todo o castelo. Carregávamos dezenove anos de vida e oito de amizade, era estranho pensar no momento que também carregávamos algum tempo de paixão.

E é neste breve relato que contarei como tudo começou. Pulando a parte das apresentações e nossa primeira viagem de trem.

Ron estava sozinho no dormitório quando cheguei da biblioteca carregado de livros.

- Onde está levando tudo isso? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se da pilha de livros para me ajudar. Pegou alguns e colocou em cima da minha cama.

- Precisamos estudar para os N.E.W.T.s em algum momento.

- Eu acho melhor você abandonar os livros por hoje, Harry. – Ron apontou para sua cama, indicando algo escondido embaixo dela.

- E o que tem naquela caixa? – larguei o restante dos livros na cama e fui à direção da cama, abaixando-me para puxar a caixa.

- Firewhiskey. – ele respondeu no mesmo instante que reconheci as garrafas do líquido.

- Como você trouxe Firewhiskey para Hogwarts?

- Lembrei-me da passagem secreta para a casa dos gritos que você me mostrou há poucos dias, usei roupas diferentes das minhas, disfarcei meus cabelos e pronto. Ninguém de Hogsmeade me reconheceu.

- Você está cada dia mais parecido com seus irmãos, Ron.

- Não sei se devo dizer obrigado, mas me sinto orgulhoso. – ele riu, provavelmente lembrando-se de Fred. O garoto fazia falta até mesmo para mim, para ele deveria ser muito pior.

Ron então levantou a caixa com grande facilidade, o Quadribol, e os treinamentos dos Aurores o fizeram ficar com um físico escultural, e praticamente perfeito. Eu havia ganhado um pouco mais de forma, mas nem metade do que ele havia. Ron, uma vez um garoto desengonçado, hoje em dia era um belo rapaz. Atraindo olhares, e enciumando Hermione.

- Quer uma dose? – Ron ofereceu, puxando dois copos e uma garrafa.

- Com toda certeza, que se fodam os livros. Um pouco de descanso a gente precisa.

- Com toda certeza, meu amigo. – Ele então serviu as doses nos copos e me entregou um. Brindamos e então viramos o copo. O líquido queimou em minha garganta e já no mesmo instante me senti melhor.

Ron sentou-se e continuou servindo doses. Sentei ao seu lado e percebi que ele estava ficando muito vermelho, eu provavelmente estava na mesma situação e já começando a me sentir um pouco zonzo por causa da bebida.

- Você está muito vermelho.- disse, e uma risada escapou da minha boca.

- É o calor! Tanto lá de fora quanto do firewhiskey! – Ele falou, despindo sua camiseta. Percebi que meu olhar não conseguia desviar daquele peitoral definido, com os gomos aparecendo e também algumas sardas. Poucos pelos e um lindo "caminho da alegria" ruivo.

Droga, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Apenas uma vez havia sentido tesão por homens, e foi quando Cedrico me disse sobre o banheiro dos monitores, achei por um momento, na época com os hormônios corroendo meu corpo, que poderia perder a minha virgindade com ele. Muito pelo contrário, me encontrei sozinho no banheiro e com uma bela de uma ereção. Tive de me masturbar para aguentar a situação, mas agora era diferente. Ron era meu melhor amigo, e eu não era mais um adolescente virgem e cheio de hormônios, mas apesar de tudo, sentia agora tesão por ele.

- O que você está olhando? – ele falou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Gaguejei ao responder que era nada.

Ele me entregou a garrafa e me incentivou a beber o resto no bico, um pouco mais de um quarto desceu para o meu estômago fervendo em pouquíssimo tempo. A tontura foi imediata e Ron me amparou.

- Ei, ei! Achei que você fosse só ficar mais solto, não completamente bêbado...

- E com tesão. – falei, não prevendo as consequências daquilo. A noite mal havia caído e eu já estava completamente bêbado, e caindo. Ron com apenas uma mão retirou a varinha do bolso das calças e retirou os livros com o feitiço aprendido no primeiro ano. – Depois de transar com a Hermione você nunca mais esqueceu o Wingardium Leviosáá. – falei, lembrando-me das discussões dos dois logo no primeiro ano e do relacionamento que veio há alguns anos.

- Cara, você tá completamente bêbado. – Largou-me na cama, e pegou mais uma garrafa, tomando uma grande quantidade.

- E você vai ficar também. E olha, parece que seu calor também desceu.

Não pude evitar olhar para suas calças sociais pretas que mostravam e marcavam seu enorme volume. Nunca o havia visto nu, mas pelo tamanho da ereção, aquele pênis era enorme, e na minha vontade de bêbado, ou talvez não apenas sendo bêbado, eu desejava ter aquilo dentro de mim.

- Harry, você poderia parar de olhar pro meu pau? Eu estou ficando mais vermelho do que já sou!

- Desculpa, mas não pude deixar de ver sua animação. E que grande animação. – falei. Droga, estar bêbado é terrível quando você está guardando um tesão louco, você acaba falando tudo.

- A sua também não é tão pequena, por sinal.

Quando ele falou, percebi o que era constrangimento. Minha calça parecia pequena para o que eu carregava no meio das pernas no momento. Estava tão excitado que não aguentaria por muito tempo. Sentia meu pênis umedecer e "babar".

- Preciso de uma punheta. – Achei que eu mesmo tinha falado, no meu estado, falar isso não seria nada. Mas impressionei-me ao ver que a voz era de Ron.

- Bate uma então. – disse.

- Não aqui. Qualquer um pode chegar.

- Sala Precisa?

- Provavelmente alguém já está fodendo lá.

- Então vá para algum outro lugar. Que tal uma passagem secreta? Ninguém além de nós sabemos sobre elas... Creio eu.

- Neville sabe, e como agora ele é um professor... Tem permissão para sair do dormitório muito tarde e nos pegar.

- Nos? Desde quando eu estou incluso?

- Você também precisa de uma grande punheta, Harry. – Ron disse, buscando suas vestes. Colocou apenas a capa e fechou-a, fazendo parecer que estava com a blusa por baixo. – Você vem ou não?

- Vou? – falei incerto, sentando na cama e esperando a breve tontura passar.

- Vai sim, você me leva em uma passagem, batemos e pronto.

- Tudo bem...

Levantei-me calmamente, peguei minhas vestes, peguei a garrafa que Ron havia aberto recentemente, pedi para ele ir descendo e enquanto estava sozinho no dormitório, retirei duas camisinhas da gaveta de meu criado-mudo e guardei nos bolsos. Eu estava levando aquilo por precaução... E se acontecesse mesmo?

Tentei controlar meus passos e minha respiração, controlando minha fala e meus pensamentos, ignorando os olhares.

Desci com Ron até o quarto andar e abri e fechei o visor de uma armadura três vezes. A parede atrás dela logo começou a se movimentar e revelar um corredor. Era a minha passagem favorita, porque foi lá mesmo que tive algumas experiências com algumas moças de Hogwarts.

- Aqui? – Ron perguntou receoso. Parece tão... Úmido?

- Achei que você gostasse de coisas úmidas, Won-Won. – disse sugestivamente.

- Vaginas e túneis são diferentes.

- Nem tanto. Eu trouxe mais uma garrafa... Caso já tenha perdido aquela dureza.

- Minha dureza está firme e forte, Harry, mas eu quero sim um gole.

Quando puxei a garrafa, as camisinhas saltaram do meu bolso e eu me agachei rapidamente para pegá-las. Não percebi que Ron já tinha visto e que minha bunda estava empinada. Senti a mão dele acariciando minhas nádegas no mesma hora e caí de joelhos.

- Então você já estava prevendo que eu queria te comer, Harry?

- O-o que? – perguntei aturdido. É claro que eu queria que ele me comesse, mas talvez fosse só a bebida falando. E se ele estivesse bêbado demais para pensar em seus atos?

- Quer que eu te foda, Harry? Eu vi o quanto você me olhou quando tirei a minha blusa, e vi o quanto você me queria. Talvez você esteja bêbado, mas eu te quero faz um bom tempo. Você disse sobre minhas transas com a Hermione e preciso dizer que faz muito tempo que não fodo com ela. O que eu quero é você.

O arrepio passou por todo o meu corpo e atingiu particularmente as minhas partes baixas, e o gole que bebi de firewhiskey desceu diretamente para meu pênis e em seguida para meu ânus, sentia ambos queimarem de tesão. A mão de Ron ainda acariciava minhas nádegas e eu rebolava nelas sentindo seus dedos me acariciarem.

Levantei minha cabeça e voltei meus lábios para os deles. Ele então me puxou pelo quadril e grudou meu copo ao dele. A ponta de minha ereção encostava-se à sua e fazia-nos tremer de tesão. Ele aproximou sua cabeça de mim e quando me beijou, o firewhiskey parecia uma pequena brasa comparada ao calor do sol.

Nossas línguas dançavam de uma forma incrivelmente sensual, fazendo minha ereção pulsar dentro das calças. Deixei minha mão livre, e acariciei as costas de Ron, procurando todos os seus músculos e sentindo-os por cimas das vestes. Trouxe meu toque até seu peito, e no breve espaço de tempo que separamos nossos rostos para respirarmos, retirei a capa que cobria-lhe o corpo.

A visão de Ron apenas de calças na minha frente me enlouquecia. Juntei novamente nossos corpo e arranhei suas costas, chegando aos seus cabelos e puxando-os de pura excitação. Eu não aguentaria segurar minha ereção dentro das calças por muito tempo, e Ron percebeu isso.

Senti suas mãos no meu pênis e seus dedos abrindo o zíper. Derrubei minhas vestes e ele puxou meu pênis pelo zíper da calça. Ele pulsava e babava como nunca, vi Ron ajoelhando-se e sentando sobre os tornozelos. Foi aí então que senti o incrível prazer de ser chupado por um homem pela primeira vez.

Sua boca deslizava facilmente pelo meu membro, indo para frente e para trás quase freneticamente. Suas mãos tiravam meu cinto enquanto ele continuava me chupando, minhas calças desceram assim que ele retirou o cinto e suas mãos chegaram à minha bunda nua. Percebi que um dedo encontrou o fogo de meu ânus no momento em que gritei de prazer. Ele havia introduzido a ponta de seu dedo e eu tremia com o prazer.

- Ron... – chamei seu nome gemendo, meu corpo estava cansado e o prazer parecia ter me derrubado, mas eu não queria que aquilo parasse, e por isso disse: - Não pare.

E ele não parou, seu dedo estava completamente dentro de mim quando ejaculei em meu melhor amigo. Ron então continuou sugando, engolindo cada gota de meu sêmen, mas ele, assim como eu, não queria que aquilo parasse.

- Me possua, Ron. Me transforme em uma vadia, me foda como se não houvesse amanhã! – ordenei no ápice do prazer. A bebida certamente tinha grande parcela de "culpa" naquilo, mas não era a culpa o sentimento que me dominava, muito menos a pessoa que me dominava.

Ron retirou minha blusa, e me fez ajoelhar. No caminho beijei seu peito, lambi seus mamilos, e chupei cada parte de seu "caminho da felicidade", parei de chupar quando encontrei sua calça, e aos poucos a retirei com a boca, do jeito mais sensual que pude. Abaixei suas calças e vi a cueca boxer dele.

- Boxers?

- Todo mundo gosta de boxers, Harry. Trouxas ou não...

- Eu gosto do que está por trás dessa cueca boxer. – mordisquei a ponta de sua ereção o fazendo gemer. – Você já fez isso com outros machos, Ron?

- Uma vez com o Dino... – era realmente uma surpresa, mas pensar no Dimas chupando Ron... Também me deixou excitado, e um pouco enciumado.

Lambi o volume ainda por cima da cueca, até por fim abaixá-la e contemplar um lindo pênis. Grande, rosado, um escroto de tamanho médio e pulsante, e também pelos na base do pênis. Aquilo automaticamente deixou meu pênis novamente duro.

Lambi a glande, e depois segui lambendo até a base, até que por fim chupei Ron com vontade. Sugava seu pênis como um pirulito com um sabor delicioso, o melhor sabor que já havia provado. Acariciei seus testículos, e estimulei o pênis dele o masturbando. Ele gemia forte, e me deixava louco.

- Harry, pare.

Parei no mesmo instante receoso de que tivesse feito algo errado.

- Não quero gozar agora. Vira essa bundinha pra mim, me mostre o que você tem de melhor.

Fiz o que ele me ordenou na mesma hora e encostei minhas nádegas em seu pênis. Rebolei nele, e depois Ron estava com a boca nelas, beijando-as e lambendo meu ânus, lubrificando-o.

- As camisinhas estão no chão. – Falei, apontando para elas. Havia deixado elas caírem quando senti o toque de Ron.

- Não precisamos de camisinha, Harry. – Aquilo me deixou um pouco tenso, mas as lambidas me tranquilizaram. Senti seu pênis raspando na entrada do meu ânus e gemi alto.

- Me fode, Ron! Entra nesse cu e faça o que quiser com ele!

Senti suas fortes mãos virando minha cabeça, e sua língua estava novamente dentro da minha boca. Beijamo-nos novamente alternando o beijo com os gemidos. Ron, finalmente colocou seu membro dentro de mim de uma só vez.

Como eu era virgem, aquilo pareceu me rasgar e o prazer pareceu se extinguir. Gritei alto com a dor, mas Ron novamente me acariciou sutilmente, até que a dor parasse e virasse novamente prazer, com lentos movimentos de vai e vem que foram se intensificando com o tempo.

Eu gemia, ele também. Não precisei de nenhum estímulo no meu pênis para que eu gozasse. Um jato de esperma se espalhou pelo chão, meus gemidos ecoaram na passagem secreta e eu me sentia novamente em êxtase.

- Eu... Estou... Gozando. – Ron avisou-me.

- Vai! Goza dentro de mim, seja o meu primeiro macho.

E assim ele fez, também gemendo muito alto. Enchendo meu ânus com o líquido quente e viscoso, ele deixou seu pênis dentro de mim por mais algum tempo antes de retirá-lo. Acariciando meu ânus com os dedos, e por fim me beijando.

E foi neste dia que meu melhor amigo se tornou meu melhor amante. Uma paixão estranha e proibida. Mas extremamente prazerosa. Mantínhamos as aparências, mas nos beijávamos e nos fodíamos com certa frequência. Ron foi minha primeira experiência sexual homossexual, e por mim, seria a única... Para sempre, portanto que repetíssemos isso no mesmo período de tempo.

Uma dose de firewhiskey e um desejo eterno.


End file.
